


Moments

by Winters_stars21



Series: The Adventures of Maul and Ezra [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, I love those two, Maul finds Ezra first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Cute moments of Maul and Ezra.





	

Ezra and Maul were watching a supposedly truthful documentary of Mandalore. The Zabrak kept pointing mistakes out and his apprentice just wondered why he had to end up with the former leader of the Mandalorians as his master.

Finally in the documentary they reached the part of about the Clone Wars. 

Maul now full on screaming at it.

Clearly the Zabrak didn't care about setting a good example for his apprentice.

"They didn't even mention _me_! They talk about Satine and Vizsla, but not of the Zabrak who killed both of them!" He said. Ezra sighed, his master was definitely pretty weird. 

 

**________________________**

 

The Zabrak groaned.

His apprentice was doing his adorable Loth-cat face and Maul was never able to win this battle of wills. 

So he had to promise the human that they could go to Lothal.

Ezra was ecstatic when the ship landed on the planet with two moons. As much as Maul hated this too sunny world, this is what his apprentice called home and the Zabrak would respect his apprentice's home.

The human zoomed around the market, while his master tried not to be spotted by the Imperials. The Zabrak wore only a cloak and his usual shirt, definitely not suspicious looking, not at all.

Ezra took his master by the hand, when apparently Maul moving too slow. They stopped in front of a burnt and destroyed house.

The Zabrak looked to his apprentice questioningly. Ezra sighed, "This was my home. I told you how my parents were rebels, right? Well apparently the Empire burned down our house." He said. There were tears in his eyes as he said that.

Maul brought his apprentice, in what he hoped, to be a comforting hug. The young human was full on sobbing into the Zabrak's chest.

Maul vowed that the Empire would suffer for all the pain it had caused Ezra and himself.

 

**________________________**

 

"You know if we had left that crate alone, we wouldn't be being chased by Stormtroopers, apprentice!" The Zabrak yelled. Him and Ezra had stopped to load up and supplies, but the human had wondered off and now the Empire were right on their tails, figuratively speaking.

Master and apprentice had their lightsabers out as they deflected the blaster shots. Maul and his doubled bladed red one and Ezra with a normal but purple one.

The human was getting very good with his saber and _very_ deadly.

Maul was so proud.

"Hey! You know what I'm like, and a crate that says 'don't touch', I'm obviously going to touch it!" He yelled back.

The Zabrak groaned.

_Sometimes he reminds me too much of myself._

 

_**________________________** _

 

Ezra held the stuffed Loth-cat toy to his chest. He had named it Mr. Snugglesworth, Maul had given it to him many years ago when they first met. 

Ezra didn't care that his master said he was too old for toys, so Maul had given up. The Zabrak did when these matters concerned his apprentice, just the way Ezra liked it.

Currently the Zabrak was hitting a life size cutout of the Emperor.

He was hitting and kicking it _hard_.

The human wondered if his master had gone crazy yet.

But otherwise he didn't question Maul's behavior then. 

He would still of course question Maul just to bug him and it totally worked. But right now, both of them had their own methods of coping with loss. Maul's was fighting and Ezra's was hugging.

The master and apprentice had a strange relationship.

 

**________________________**

 

The Zabrak yawned.

He was making breakfast for him and Ezra.

Space waffled and blue milk for the boy and a protein shake for Maul.

Today was special though. It was Ezra's birthday and Maul would celebrate it with him. The Zabrak refused to acknowledge it was Empire day.

The Nightbrother had gotten a few presents for his apprentice. He hoped the young human would like them.

_Of course he's going to like them, he's Ezra!_  

The boy walked in with a sleepy expression. He always had that blanket with him, dragging it around on the floor, it was beginning to irritate Maul.

"Good morning, my apprentice. I hope you had a good rest, today is a _special_ day. Can you say why it's so special?" Maul asked.

Ezra shrugged. "Empire day? Thought you didn't like the Empire." The Zabrak shook his head. "I despise it, but that's not what I was talking about. It's your _birthday_ Ezra!"

The human looked up.

The Nightbrother grinned at him. "I don't have much I can give you but I got you this one thing I hope you like." He passed a neatly wrapped present to the boy, who took it rather confused.

The boy opened it and gave a surprised gasp.

"Maul, you didn't have to get me this. But, _thank you_! I'm gonna name him Mr. Snugglesworth!" Ezra declared as he took the stuffed Loth-cat out of the box with a happy smile on his face.

His master smiled as well. 

It made both of his hearts warm to see the boy so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it your feedback and comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
